The new kids
by ncsgirl
Summary: Yet another of my series'. This one is sort of X-Factor.
1. Default Chapter

Yeeha! Three X-titles! Now I know how the people at Marvel must feel! It's hard to keep everyone straight. Luckily, I have another muse to help.  
  
Talia: I just want to know why I'm here. Anyone want to tell me?  
  
Kat: To have cookies!  
  
Kurt: Because you're a figment of her imagination and she felt like having you drop in.  
  
Talia: Dad? Okay, where's Mastermind? I know this is an illusion! Only you could create her! *motions to Kat*  
  
Kurt: Karla? Are you sure this is what would happen if-  
  
Karla: Sh! Now Synopsis Boy!  
  
Brian: Stop calling me that!  
  
Karla: Kat will sing.  
  
Brian: *hastily* Having formed a side team to work with the government to combat things like Weapon X, Tom is now the leader of X-Factor.  
  
Karla: Very good. Everybody get earplugs.  
  
All (except Brian): *get earplugs*  
  
Kat: *starts singing Livin' la Vida Loca (I don't know where that came from!)*  
  
"Wow..." I trailed off as I stepped into the mansion reserved just for us. Everyone had simaliar looks of awe on their faces. Marie was used to it, having grown up all her life in a mansion of some sort or other, but the twins and Leatta were visibly shocked.  
  
"This is, like, so cool!" Klare said when she finally regained her voice (much to everyone's discomfort).  
  
"I agree. This is exceedingly stimulating to my saratonin levels." Klara, the polar opposite of her sister said.  
  
"I think it's pretty." June could only quote, since her power was mimicry of the highest level.  
  
"Hey look! A water fall!" August exclaimed. It was true. There was a water fall running through the main room from the outside.  
  
"I hoped you'd like it. The president sends his regards, he was tied up this morning arranging things here." The secratary of defense was a young woman by the name of April Kelly. She assured us that she was no relation to June or August, and they assured us that they were no relation to each other.  
  
"Ah hope he does better than last time..." Marie muttered. She had lost a one of her only friends when the Sentinels went haywire and leveled the World Trade Center. That scrapped the program completely, but she still wasn't quite over it.  
  
"Excuse me?" April asked. Not angrily, she had our files and hopefully understood.  
  
"Nothin'." Marie replied walking away.  
  
"Okay. Tom, I wanted to talk to you actually. There's an excessive amount of girls on your team, and people are liable to make all kinds of assumptions..." She trailed off embarrassed.  
  
"They'll think I'm a pimp?" I asked. I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid.  
  
"Yes. And other things we just don't want the public to think." she said.  
  
"So you'd like me to become a woman?" I asked smiling at my own joke. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Well no, but we'd like you to get a few boys on the team too." She replied.  
  
"I'll try." I said. "Speaking of trying, can we get in touch with the X-Men? I've been trying from my cell all day and I can't reach anyone."  
  
"That's because they aren't government sanctioned. I'm afraid any contact with them is strictly prohibited." She sounded like she was reciting something from memory. She made a hurried exit after that.  
  
Wheeeeeeeeee! Neep! I'm proud! I'm also sorry for my hiatus. We are remodelling and I don't have a lot of spare time. Next episode the Morlocks make an appearance! (Thanks to Anything but Ordinary3) 


	2. Filler

Okay, I'm trying. I have several other X-Titles and this one often gets neglected in favour of Brittany or Talia's respective stories. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: Narf!  
  
Kurt: I thought that thing spewed out one-liners.  
  
Karla: That is a one-liner.  
  
Kurt: It's a word and it's not funny.  
  
Karla: But it's Pinky's word!  
  
Kurt: ...  
  
Marie had taken the news rather badly that she couldn't get in touch with her own mother. I didn't really care. My father spent the majority of his time trying to by my love and sending me to expensive boarding schools. My mother was never home and so I didn't really bond with her.  
  
"What if we need help?" August asked.  
  
"Indeed, I should think it would be highly difficult to escape the necessity of needing to call on an allied band of mutants for assistance." Klara said.  
  
"Translation: If we screw up, our asses are grass." Leatta said. She wasn't as bad as she sounded. She was Gothic and claimed to be a diviner.  
  
"Aw man! I don't wanna die!" Klare exclaimed. Her powers allowed her to call on what we jokingly called 'The Force'.*  
  
*A/N: Forgive us George Lucas, for we have been blasphemous and soiled your great trilogy...  
  
"No one's going to die Klare. We just have to make sure we don't screw up, which unfortunately means training and lots of it." A collective groan sounded from everyone.  
  
"Can we get settled in first? I'm feeling kind of jetlagged." August asked.  
  
"Go for it. We won't start for a while yet. April still has things she needs to get us." I replied. They went back to where ever they had been before.  
  
I'm sorry! I know it's short! It'll be better next time! 


	3. The action part

I'm starting to get bored, so we're going to speed time up a little bit. I'm not missing a chapter or anything, so don't worry.  
  
"So here's the situation," I had begun breifing my team. We'd been training for weeks and it was about to have to pay off. "There's a rogue group of mutants terrorizing people at night. We need to find them and stop them."  
  
"Gotcha boss." Leatta cracked her knuckles ominously.  
  
"Stop, not kill Leatta." I said. She shrugged.  
  
"All the same to me." she replied.  
  
"Kill anyone of them and you'll be up on murder." I warned.  
  
"Okay you two. Enough of the morals. We know not to kill anybody." August said. She came all the way from Montreal and had real fun teasing the rest of us about being American.  
  
"I believe it is most advisable to make our way to our destination." Klara said. Her powers were anything she could understand how to work, and that meant just about everything.  
  
June edged her way towards the door giving us the idea. PLATO* unlatched our respective uniform cases except Marie's because she was still moping, and we were on our way.  
  
*A/N: X-Factor is operating from a place called the Works. PLATO stands for Peizo Logistic Analytic Tactical Operator. The Works is a sibling of the one in Ventura California. (for more info see Marvel's Force Works)  
  
*************************************  
  
"This is nasty!" Skywalker** said. She was complaining like usual. She even had a kind of nasal voice, augmented by the fact that she was plugging her nose.  
  
**A/N: Forgive George Lucas, for we have again been blasphemous and soiled your great trilogy...  
  
"Shut up." Vengance voiced what we all wanted to say. Skywalker glared but was quiet anyway.  
  
"Well, I would say that we don't have this at home, but contrary to popular belief, we have running water in Toronto." Spirit said. She'd been poking fun at Mockingbird for not knowing what the capital of Canada was.  
  
"It's the only Candian city I know!" She exclaimed in a rare burst of normal English.  
  
"Want to know what the capital is?" Spirit asked.  
  
"I'll never tell!" Mimic quoted. She got her point across.  
  
"That's right. Only I may know. And Tom." Spirit said. It was true that I did know. That was about all I knew though.  
  
"What is it?" Mockingbird finally broke down.  
  
"Ottawa." She replied as a we descended a ladder in our own fashions. I lowered myself with TK, Mimic copied me, Skywalker bounced down using a form of martial arts, Mockingbird stuck to the wall, Spirit lowered herself on the wings she'd absorbed from a dying Fay and Vengance plain jumped.  
  
We heard a cry from bellow and I decided to drop a little faster. Vengance had landed directly on top of a young boy. He was maybe twelve. Electricity crackled around him, which was no problem for Vengance who absorbed anything that was thrown at her anyway.  
  
"Get off!" He cried thrashing.  
  
"Why? I like it here. Now tell me why you've been messing with all those people up there." She ordered. He kept silent and so she pulled his chin back putting his neck at an odd angle, but not breaking it. He cried out and then shut up.  
  
"Vengance let go!" I ordered. She did so grudgingly. The boy dusted himself off.  
  
"You're gonna really wish you hadn'ta done that." His accent was thick Bronx and he ran off down the tunnel.  
  
Neep! Okay, I know I said it would get better, but I must of lied at some point. 


End file.
